Kids, whatcha gonna do?
by Snips1212
Summary: The full summary is inside, but to make it short, Ventress and Savage are showing their little kid side, and it's getting on Mother Talzin's nerves, which is really fun to watch. Who knew Night Sisters and Brothers could be so childish? Enjoy it!


**Hey guys! This is just a little one-shot about Savage and Ventress acting like kids and all that. And who has to deal with it? Mother Talzin of course! I'm mostly doing this because the chapters of Randomness in the Clone Wars takes a while to write, and I wanna keep you guys entertained. So, enjoy! Oh, right, the disclaimer, DUH! How could I forget? Okay, have at it Maul!**

**Maul: I'll pass...**

**Me: Nope, sorry. You have to, cause I'm in charge.**

**Maul: I WILL DESTROY YOU!**

**Me: Oh? And how are you gonna do that? You're a fictional character! There's not much you can do.**

**Maul: *Starts to cry.* Why does this always happen to meeeeeeee! *Runs up and hugs Snips1212.***

**Me: Um...there, there, it's okay. *akwardly pats his back.***

**Maul: Do you like me?**

**Me: Um...yes?**

**Maul: YAY! Snips1212 does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, coffee, frozen caramel lattes, whipped cream, or anything else mentioned on this story. Bye bye, peoples! *skips away, licking a lolliepop***

**Me: o.O ...*yells* DID SOMEONE LOOSE THEIR SITH?**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC**

It was like any other normal day on Dathomeir. The sisters were practicing their spells, the fog was everywhere, Darth Maul was playing soccer, and Mother Talzin was looking over her spell book. Yes, it was a very normal day...until She heard,

"THAT'S MY LIGHT SABER! GET YOUR OWN!"

"I WANNA PLAY WITH IT!"

"NO!"

"YES!" Savage ran into the room with Ventress's light sabers, and Ventress chasing after him.

"MOTHER!" They both said at the same time.

"What is it, my children?" Mother Talzin asked, trying not to show her fustration.

"HE TOOK MY LIGHT SABER!" Ventress yelled, pointing at Savage.

"I CAN'T FIND MINE!" Savage protested.

"TOO BAD!" Ventress yelled back.

"MOOOOTHEEERR!" They said at the same time.

"Please children, go outside and argue. I have much to do." Mother Talzin said.

"Okay." Savage and Ventress said and walked outside, glumly.

"Finally." Mother Talzin said to herself. She got five minutes into her book and then...

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

"What in the name of Dooku?" Mother Talzin ran outside, only to see Savage and Ventress on the ground crying, but just scrapes, no serious injuries. This is a K rated story, after all.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Talzin shouted.

"I fell and hurt my kneeeeee!" Savage cried.

"And I fell on that ball thingyyyyy!" Ventress sobbed.

"That was a BOMB!" Mother Talzin said, facepalming.

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Savage screamed.

"Come here." Mother Talzin ordered them, rolling her eyes.

"IT HURTS TOO BAD!" Savage cried.

"I DON'T WANNA!" Ventress complained.

"Savage, Ventress, NOW!" She ordered again.

"NOOO! IT HURTS!" Savage cried, as Ventress kept crying.

"Oh for the love of-" Mother Talzin threw Ventress over her shoulder and lifted Savage with a spell. She brought them into the buliding those people were in, and then set them on the table.

"Okay, where does it hurt?" She asked.

"There!" Savage said, pointing to a random spot on his knee.

Mother Talzin put a bandaid on the spot and gave him some apple jucie. She did the same thing for Ventress.

"Is there anything else?" Mother Talzin asked, trying to keep her annoyance hidden.

"KISS IT!" They yelled, pointing to the bandaid.

"No." She said, giving them a strange look.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"**NO!"**

"_Pleeeeease_?"

"**I SAID NO!"**

"Pretty please with witchy stuff on top?"

"What?"

"PLEASE?"

"...Fine." She kissed the injured areas.

"YAY! TANK CHU, MOMMY!" They yelled and ran back outside.

"Ummmmmm...yeah." Mother Talzin said to herself, as she got back to her studies.

It wasn't ten minutes later, when Ventress came up and poked Mother Talzin, saying "Mother?"

"What is it, Asaaj?"

"I'm hungry."

"Then go make a sandwich."

"What kind?"

"What kind do you want?"

"Peanut buter and jelly."

"Then go make it."

"I don't know how."

"Well, you take out the bread, take out the peanut buter, take out the jelly, and just-SAVAGE?!"

Ventress turned to see Savage riding a tricicle and going through a hoop made out of pillows, singing "DA DA DA-DA DA DA DA-DA, DA DA DA-DA DA DA DA-DA!"

"SAVAGE LENARD OPRESS! WHAT ON DATHOMEIR ARE YOU DOING?!" Mother Talzin screamed at him.

"I'm practicing my circus act!" Savage declared.

"Lenard?" Ventress giggled.

"Shut up, _Betty._" Savage sneered.

"Quiet, both of you. Now, are you two hungry?" Talzin said to them

"Yes." They said.

"Then come on and I'll fix you PB&J sandwiches."

"But I want mac and cheese!" Savage pouted.

"Savage, you're eating pb&j." Mother Talzin told him.

"But, I want mac and cheese!" He protested.

"Pb&j!"

"Mac and cheese!"

"PB&J!"

"MAC AND CHEESE!"

**"PB&J!"**

**"MAC AND CHEESE!"**

"FINE!"

"YIPEEE!" Savage ran up and jumped in Mother Talzin's arms.

"O-okay, let's g-go!" Mother Talzin said, struggling to walk.

They got inside and Mother Talzin prepared to food.

"Mmmmmmm! Yummy!" They said, gulping down their food.

When they were done eating, She made them take a bath and then walked them up to their room.

"Goodnight, Ventress." Mother Talzin said to her.

"Goidnight!"

"Goodnight, Savage."

"Night night!" He replied, yawning. "Can you read us a story?"

"You are too-"

"PLEASE?!" They begged her.

Mother Talzin sighed and yanked a book off of the shelf. She sat in the rocking chair, and started to read. "Once upon a time, there was a little cheese cracker. He was very small. One day he met a wizard and asked to be bigger. The wizard made him big and he rolled in the grass all day long and played with mushrooms. The end. Goodnight." She turned ut the light and closed the door. Savage and Ventress were fast asleep.

"Glad that's over with." She said and sat down. She was just about to fall asleep, when her door burst open, and every single night sister pilled in and sat on her lap, saying "WE WANT TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK AND TAG AND MONOPOLY!"

"Aie Curumba!"

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**The End! Was it funny? No, yes, have no clue? Oh, well, REVIEW ANYWAY! Thanks to Skyrela Tano for editing this! You're so awesome! Now I want mac and cheese... Well, I'm gonna go make some! Bye, love ya bunches! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! :)**


End file.
